In a box, Chasriel
by TMLove3
Summary: Frisk and Monster Kid are fed up with the irritating behavior of Asriel and Chara. These two do not stop fighting constantly and their friends are decided to stop it for once and for all. What better solution than putting both inside a closet? Just like being in a box. Chasriel, one shot.


The snow was falling slowly in Snowdin. The monsters chatted quietly, the adults laughed when they saw their children play together and there was calm in the whole atmosphere.

A completely normal day in the underground.

-By God, Asriel! You are really annoying!

-As if you were a spring wind!

Unfortunately, almost nobody enjoyed the normal days in that place, at least not for a while.

Asriel and Chara were the best friends ever, they were the children of the royal family. Their relationship had been perfect and without equal, known and admired by all the monsters. A human and a monster, the hope that peace between both species would come.

One day, without more, the friendship between the two had broken. Despite the fact that both of them kept coming together and being "friends", they could not help arguing all the time about the stupidest things in the world. As much as his friends asked what had happened between them, nothing was clear and they blamed the other, thus initiating a new fight.

And that obviously had more than fed up his friends.

-Could they stop at once? There are people here who do want to play. Frisk claimed. Being listening to them fight every day in their home was already quite exhausting, why did they also have to follow him to his best friend's house?

"Not until that weeping baby admits that "babieca" is not a word! - Chara exclaimed as she crossed her arms.

\- Of course it's a real word! Example: You are a complete babieca-. Asriel replied with a mocking smile on his face. The girl could not help but feel offended even though she had no idea what that stupid word meant.

-It does not work! You can not insult me with a word that does not exist!

-I have just done it.

The boys were still arguing while Frisk simply stroked the heads of his head with a padlock gesture. In the background, without attracting much attention, was Monster Kid, who coughed and stuck his tongue out repeatedly, leaving her friend confused.

-I do not think it's a good idea to continue playing Scrabble anyway. Said the monster boy after calming down a bit. -I think I just swallowed a piece.

Chara turned to Monster Kid, completely forgetting that he was arguing previously, to Asriel's displeasure.

-What piece was it?

-I do not know-. The monster replied confused. -I think it was an "l".

The girl answered with a snap, annoyed by this response.

-Great! It was the piece that I was missing.

-Sure, blame the others. As usual-. Asriel whispered, loud enough for the girl to hear.

-What did you say, you imbecile?

-I think you heard me perfectly!

Monster Kid could only sigh to see how both returned to the fight always, why they had to be like this? He remembered how a long time ago they got along so well, defending each other from others, doing everything together ...

Well, it's not like they did not do that now, they kept doing most things together (even though they seemed to hate it), and about defending themselves from others ...

A few days before that, while walking around Snowdin, as was common when I had no one to hang out with, I had heard someone shouting, something strange in that peaceful town.

When he went to where he had heard it, he recognized the owner of the voice. Her friend Chara was clutching one of the brawling teenage monsters who liked to make fun of this strange reindeer to whom they gave her gifts from the neck of her shirt.

"And the next time you dare to mock Asriel, see who is behind you listening to you!" The girl shouted, dropping the monster into the snow. I was not going to hurt him, obviously, but sometimes I hated that those bullies felt untouchable against her. -You are pathetic, get yourself a life.

Monster Kid was not sure what had happened, but he thought he understood that she had defended Asriel, so she still had the small hope that those two did not hate each other at all, just the opposite.

Although those memories now seemed far away, I hated to see them fight like that.

"They've fed me up!" Frisk yelled, pulling him out of his thoughts. - I support that they are in this way the whole damn day in front of me, but this is the last straw!

Frisk got up suddenly, startling the pair of annoying best friends. He went to them and took charge of both of them by the ears. He turned to the yellow monster, who was startled to see his determined face.

-Monster Kid!

-Y-yes?!

\- Is there a closet around here?

Monster Kid led them through the corridors to point to the head of a closet that was at the end of the hall, next to the door of this was a vase containing the keys to this place. Frisk released his stupid brothers and grabbed the keys hard. He opened the closet door carefully and pointed it out.

-In-. He ordered while staring at both of them.

-I'm not going to enter that site, you know?- Chara said, rolling his eyes. His best friend nodded energetically, stating that he would not enter either.

Frisk signaled to Monster Kid, who had stayed behind them. Although he was still not very convinced with the plan to lock those two in the closet of his house, he decided to do what he asked. Taking momentum, I push both Chara and Asriel into the place, falling just outside the door.

It was not a question. It was the last thing Frisk said before closing the door in their faces.

Monster Kid got up carefully, hoping that locking people in his closet would not become a routine.

-How long are we going to have them there? - He asked uncomfortably.

-Enough for them to fix themselves-. He responded by saying the phrase out loud so that his brothers could also hear him clearly. -Now let's go, we have to finish that game.

Frisk simply left the hall to go to the place where they were before, being followed by his friend.

-Please, do not keep playing. I'm sick of swallowing pieces.

Meanwhile, Chara had his ear glued to the door, listening as the steps of the others were becoming more difficult to perceive.

-Hell, they really went-. The girl complained. Asriel looked at her sideways with his arms crossed from a corner of the closet, which was not particularly large. -Looks like we'll have to stay here for a while.

Chara tried to get as far as he could from his best friend, but being in a place as small as that did not help much to put distance. Without wanting it, his legs crashed when sitting.

Asriel was focusing all her senses on trying not to focus on the girl, who did not turn her gaze away from him. It has been a long time since she gave herself a few seconds to look at him, even though this was one of her favorite activities as a child.

After what seemed like an eternity, the monster sighed and for the first time at that moment he turned to see Chara's eyes, he did not blink or be surprised a little by the change of attitude in the boy.

-When was it that we started with this? - Asriel asked, with a decayed tone that she had not heard in a long time.

-I'm sure it's a joke and they'll take us out at any minute, do not worry-. He reassured her by keeping his face serious, not many minutes had passed since they were locked up.

Asriel shook his head.

-You know perfectly what I mean ... - The boy started, trying to find the words or a key moment to describe from when they had started to fight each other so often. -What happened to us?

-People change.

-I never wanted to change.

Chara shook his head, he did not like to talk about this kind of thing at all. So what if he could not be right with his best friend? And what if now the things that he loved to do now caused him an internal pain? He still had Asriel by his side, and that was the only thing that really should matter to him, not his stupid compliance.

-I do not hate you, you know? - The boy replied, for so long he had not wanted to do anything other than say that out loud. "I do not hate you", I wanted to make that clear, because if a feeling had to describe what I felt for her, "I hate" it definitely was not. -Sincerely, I think you're the best thing that you've ever been through, I do not understand why we have to behave in such a childish way.

-I do not hate you either, but it's not like we're getting into these silly fights because we hate each other, right? - Denied Chara, for a long time he had noticed this, he knew that it was she who provoked Asriel, but he could not help doing it . All for ... "Actually, I think the reason we do it is just the opposite.

Asriel looked at Chara, noticeably confused. He had always understood that the reason for his arguments was because his attitudes were annoying to the other, not something "contrary" to that.

-I do not understand what you mean…

Chara sighed and rolled his eyes, totally annoyed by the density of his best friend, why should everything be done in the way complicated by his fault? It was useless to try to be clear if he was simply going to ignore everything he said for his own welfare. Because he knew that, deep down, the bastard knew exactly what they were talking about.

-Forget it ... see? This was what i meant. You are an imbecile. And with that, he looked away again, deciding to ignore Asriel for what they had time trapped in that stupid closet.

He had already tried many times to demand explanations of why his fight, but the girl somehow always ended up evading the situation and ending everything in a much bigger lawsuit.

But this time it would not be like that.

Chara would have to answer him, by the good ...

Asriel, in a quick movement, pushed the girl down on the ground, positioning herself on top of her and blocking her way with both arms... or for the bad way.

-What are you doing? - Chara asked, who felt suddenly nervous even though she was not even thinking about wanting to make an attempt to move away.

Honestly, he did not know what he was doing either, he had let himself be carried out completely by his instincts. At least that way of getting the girl did not escape, that was his goal from the beginning so he assumed that he had done nothing wrong, but still could not get rid of that feeling of discomfort that he had. The girl did not seem very comfortable in that position, her cheeks were more sonorous than we had today.

-You did not answer me- Asriel said firmly, he was not going to let go this time. - Why do you behave that way? Why does it seem that everything I do bothers you ?!

Chara remained silent for a moment, just watching the eyes with a serious gesture and without emotion. Asriel thought about repeating the question when something stopped him.

A kiss.

Chara was kissing him.

And after a few seconds being atonic, he realized that it really disappeared to correspond.

And that's what he did.

Carefully, he leaned down with a hug to the floor and, without thinking much, with the other began to caress the hairs of the girl. He felt Chara's arms around her neck gently, pulling him closer to her.

When spending a time that separated by the lack of air. Agitated, they did not do more than look into the eyes until Chara, between breaths, whispered:

Is not this the reason? - Asriel could see how the girl smiled playfully and something accomplice. -The reason why we always act that way.

Asriel feels a chill run through his body and before anything else, return to join his lips. He wanted to feel her again, much closer than before, feeling that he could stay kissing him for what was left of his life, what he had done if it had not been because the door opened suddenly.

-Well, I think it's been a while since I've ...

Both boys stared at a Frisk, who was completely flabbergasted. Suddenly they recorded in the pose class they were in at that moment and they waved it. Asriel considered that the possibility of saying "it is not what it seems", but he believed that it would not be worth anything that it could not be exactly what it seemed.

-Hey, what's up? - There was a voice behind him. -Chara and Asriel are getting along better?

Frisk slammed the door shut, leaving them both locked up again.

Monster Kid looked at him confused, Frisk just let out a small nervous laugh as he read small kicks to the closet door.

-What are you waiting for? Open the door-. Said the monster boy, still surprised at what he had just confused. -I think you were enough punishment.

Frisk nodded and turned towards the wardrobe, before turning the knob he exclaimed out loud for his hormonal brothers to listen:

-I'm going to open the door, but there is a child present, so it is better that when you do it will be a meter of separation between you.

Upon opening the door, Chara and Asriel were firmly sitting on their knees as far apart as they were ready to be. The girl seemed to be radiant and a big smile appeared on her lips, the boy was with his head down and his face was completely flushed.

-Does that mean they still could not fix themselves? - Monster Kid snorted, somewhat disappointed to think that the plan had not worked at all. - Look at yourself! They are stiff.

-No, Kiddo, I think it was just the opposite. Frisk replied as he looked at the other two with a disapproving gesture, which was completely ignored by Chara.

-I'm sorry, guys. Asriel whispered, unable to look anyone in the eye. -N-did we miss something?

-Probably nothing that interests them.

Chara released a small song upon hearing this, drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

-Sorry for everything-. The girl replied in the place of her best friend, who seemed not to have the ability to continue talking. -But it's really your fault. What did you expect to happen when they decided to put us in Asriel and me in a place as closed as a box?


End file.
